Naruto's Fate
by NarutoFan66
Summary: Something bad happens. MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHAH just read it.
1. Intro fight

_**Naruto's Fate**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Now," said Iruka sensei, "it will be Naruto, and Sasuke fighting." At this they both smiled and steped up to opposite sides of the arena.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Asked Sasuke

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Replied Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke both now got ready to fight. "Fight!" Shouted Iruka They both just stood there staring eachother down, until Naruto sliped on the floor and fell. Everybody started laughing including Sasuke. Naruto got up and kicked Sasuke in the jaw.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Said Naruto smiling.

"Neither can I." Whispered Sasuke from behind him. He then triped Naruto, jumped, flipped, and drop kicked Naruto.

"How did you do that?" Demanded Naruto getting up holding his stomache in pain.

"I'm not telling YOU." Laughed Sasuke. Now Sasuke jumped and kicked Naruto in the face breaking his nose and sending him flying. 5 of Naruto's Clones then jump Sasuke while the one that went flying disappeared when it hit the wall.

The 5 clones pin Sasuke to the floor while the real Naruto walks up with a kunai. Just then the real Sasuke puts a kunai to Naruto's throat while 5 more clones take on Naruto's 5. "Guess this is it huh, i was hoping you would have put up more of a fight but o well." Just then Naruto backflips over Sasuke kicking the kunai out of his hand and then kicked him in the back of the knee putting him into a crouching poisition.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry this chapter is so short...the next one will be longer


	2. Fight n Love

Then someone hit him in the back of the head with something very hard. When he turned around he realized it was Sakura! She had hit him with the handle of her sword. She was holding the blade so her hands started to bleed. When Naruto saw the blood he started getting excited as the Nine Tail Demon Fox instincts kicked in. "Sakura! What was that for?"

"No one...touches...Sasuke...NO ONE!" She yelled, and at that spun the blade aroung so she was holding the handle of the blade and lunged at Naruto, who was to shocked to move. At this Kakashi jumped in and grabbed Sakura from behind while reading Flirting Paradise.

"Settle down Sakura." Said Kakashi.

"This is Sasuke's and Naruto's fight. You will not intervein again.". Naruto now turned around and Sasuke was gone. He took a moment to glare at Sakura then cloned into 6 Naruto's and went in search of Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(At Sasuke)

Sasuke was hiding in a tree when he saw Naruto jump by and he smiled and went after Naruto noislessly. He followed Naruto for a few killometres before he stoped to sleep.( _I'll just rest here while I let they clones look for Sasuke_)thought Naruto. But first. He replicated into two Naruto's...the replica sat against a tree to gaurd while the real one climbed a tree and fell asleep.

(_This will be harder then i thought...but not that hard_)thought Sasuke.

"Hey." Whispered someone from behind him. He spun around pulling out his kunai and he saw Sakura.  
"Put that away!" She snapped.

"That's the real one if your wondering." She said pointing at the Naruto sitting at the base of the tree.

"He's smarter then you think."

"Sharingain." Whispered Sasuke activating his Sharingain. "Your right..."

"I know that, now lets not worry about Naruto he'll wander around the woods for a day or two. So we might as well go back to the village...let him tire out."

Sasuke smiled. "That sounds like one hell of a plan." He said, and they jumped off together toward the village.

"Where do you think your going, Sasuke! You think I didn't see you!" Yelled Naruto furiously jumping behind him.

"Damn." Said Sasuke. But Sakura just smiled.

All three of them stopped.  
"Sakura go over there..this is my own and Naruto's fight." Sasuke said to Sakura. She nodded and jumped to a tree about 10 meters away from them.

Just then Naruto throws a kunai and hits Sasuke on his left leg.

"You of all people know not to turn your back on your opponent Sasuke." Naruto jeered. Then Sasuke disappeared into thin air.

"A Shadow Clone!" Said Naruto to himself. Sakura jumped over to him.

"He's not here..wanna go back to the village with me?"

"Ya..sure...I'll never find him now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Sakura's house

"Glass of tea Naruto?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes, please." Replied Naruto. (_Why is she being so nice all of a sudden? Who cares I finally get to be alone with Sakura!)_ Thought Naruto.

"Here you go." She said. He turned to take the cup of tea, but there wasn't one. Instead Sakura had started kissing him!

He pulled away "S-sakura?" He stammered.

They were both blushing furiously. "I love you." Sakura said. Just then Naruto felt a totally different empathy towards Sakura. For once he felt like nobody could ruined what have just happened.

There was silence for a moment and then:

"i love you too, Sakura." Said Naruto. And the kissed again.


	3. I'll Kill You

By the end of the kiss they were both smiling, and blushing. "

Thank you," said Sakura, "for comming back to the village with me."

"No problem," He replied,

"but i got one question."

"What is it?" Sakura Asked.

"What would you have done with Sasuke if i hadn't seen you?" He asked looking her straight in the eye.

At this Sakura sighed.

"I wanted him to train me," She said. "Don't give me that look." She snapped at him.

Naruto was so taken back by her snapping like that at him that it took him a moment to reply.

"Oh, okay."

Sakura turned her back on him and started doing the dishes, Naruto went over to help. After they were finished with that, they went outsidelooking forSasuke, with torn clothes and a bloody cheek, Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto with Sakura, and even more to see them holding hands. WTF Was all he could think.

"What the hell is this then?" He snapped

They both smiled and blushed.

"I think it's pretty obvious, me and Sakura are dating now." Replied Naruto proudly.

Sasuke growled at Naruto for a moment then hit him.

Naruto got up whiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. Then Sasuke tried to trip him but he jumped it and Sasuke triped Sakura. Naruto caught her stood her up and got very angry.

"I'll kill you." He said as his eyes turned red and red chakra swirled around him.

"The Nine Tail Demon Fox Chakra!" Sasuke whispered to himself. Then Naruto lunged at him and hit him in the face sending him flying through the house across the street. Naruto Jumped into the air towords Sasuke and kicked him in the face 5 times before landing.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled again.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura yelled. Naruto stoped relaxed, decreased his energy and looked at Sakura ashamed.

"I'm sorry, your right. I let my anger get the best of me." Naruto replied.

"It's okay." She said. Then walked over and hugged him. He blushed and hugged her back.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He was standing and scowling at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started gathering chakra in his hand and turning it into lightning.

"Lightning Edge!" He shouted.

Naruto just laughed. Pressed his fingers to certain points on his hand pressed it to the ground and blasted a hole in it without disturbing anything else. "

Still wanna mess with me?" He asked Sasuke mockingly.

Sasuke just growled and lunged at him. Naruto grabbed his right arm and blew it off.


	4. Someone else saw

Sakura was in shock of what Naruto had done. Naruto was as well. Sasuke however was to bust writhing on the ground in pain.

"I-I can't believe i just did that" Naruto Stutered.

"Naruto! We have to get Sasuke to the hospital quickly!" Sakura shreiked. Just then Kakashi walked by.

WTF Was what he thought but he was to shocked by what he saw. Naruto picked up Sasuke and jumped off to the hospital. (_I've got to go see the third_) He thought. When he explained to the third what he saw to the third Hokage-Sama Immediatly went to the hospital, to talk to Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hospital

"What happened Naruto?" He asked him.

Naruto shifted uncomterably before answering.

"Well...me and Sasuke were fighting as we were told and he jumped at me to use his lightning edge...and I-I blew his arm off."

The third was so shocked by this he actually took a step away from Naruto.

"We can tell no one what has really happened or Naruto will be driven out of the village." He whispered to Sakura,Kakashi, and Naruto. They all agreed.

Naruto looked down.

"Someone saw." He whispered

"Who?" Asked The Thrid.

"Well...it was...Hinita." He said hesintly.

The Third sighed and then said to Kakashi.

"Fetch her for me."

"Of course." He replied then ran off to find Hinita.

"How did you get caught up in all this Sakura?" He asked her.

"Well...Naruto was at my house and-" The Third put a hand up and cut her off.

"I see...you two know this is against the ninja code."

"I have my own way of the ninja!" Snapped Naruto and Sakura together.

"I am aware of that...and that is why i am going to allow this insted of killing you both." He said calmly.

"I'd blow your head off!" Naruto snapped back.

"I have nodoubt you would." He replied again calmly.


	5. Only under The Thirds command

Kakashi came walking back with Hinata.

"I got lucky, she was still where it happened."

"Good, now Hinata, you must understand, what Naruto did was not his intention, and you must not tell anyone!" He told her in a gental but firm voice.

"I understand," she said, "could i talk to Naruto, alone?"

"Of course. Naruto off you go." He replied. Naruto went with her outside noticng how much she had changed since the Chunnin Exam. She hadn't become a Chunnin but she became much more powerful and self confident. Naruto was happy for her. Thet walked through the woods for some time before Hinata turned around and slapped him.

"I guess I deserved that." He said.

"YOU GUESS! YOU GUESS!" She shreiked. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM, HOW ABOUT I BLOW YOUR ARM OFF!" Naruto was so shocked by this he simply stood there his mouth hanging open and then looked down at his shoes.

"I'm very sorry, but I have one question. You've never got so worked up about anything. So why this?" He asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

"He-well," She looked up at him,

"he's my boyfriend if you must know!" She said firmly.

Naruto was so shocked that he actually fell over when he got back up a minute or two later he looked at her and all he could muster was "whaga."

"AND THEN YOU WENT AND BLEW HIS ARM OFF, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU UZUMAKI." She shrieked.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously. "Why did you use my first name?" He asked.

Hinata looked upwards without tilting her head.

"I dunno." She said honestly.

"Are we on first name terms now...Hyuuga?" He asked.

"No, I'm very sorry..._Naruto._"She replied slowly and sadly.

She took Naruto into a tight embrace.

"Hinata! I have a girlfriend now!"

"I know, this is just a hug between friends." She said

"Oh. okay." He replied, and hugged her back.

Once they got back they went to visit Sasuke with Sakura, Kakashi, and Hokage-Sama. Naruto lay a specially wrapped parcel on Sasuke's head board.

"My first forehead protector, it means the world to me." Hinata, and Sakura, laid flowers down and Kakashi gave him the layout to a new technique. Hokage-Sama however gave nothing, not thinking it was appropriate...or thats what he said. I don't have anything for him! Were his real thoughts.

Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto spent every waking moment at Sasuke's side for the next few days.

"People your age heal fast...Ninja's even faster!" A nurse told them reasuringly.

Then finally a week after the accident Sasuke woke up his arm stitched and healed.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto said the instant Sasuke woke up. Sasuke smiled up at Hinata. Got up in a sitting poisition kissed her, then turned and hit Naruto making him fall to the ground.

"Well I've never been hit by three diferent people for one thing before." Naruto grumbled getting up.

"Three?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya, these two hit me as well.." Naruto replied, pointing to Sakura, and Hinata.

"I see..so kakashi didn't hit you?" He asked

"Only under The Thirds command" Naruto replied.

Sakura pulled Naruto into a hug and whispered into his ear. "How long have you been working on that?"

"The whole time.." He whispered back blushing.

"Well...good job." She whispered. They broke apart and found Sasuke kissing Hinata again.

Naruto looked at Sasuke suspecusly.

"You've never been-been."

"So soft...?" He said breaking off his kiss with Hinata, and finishing Naruto's sentence.

"Yes!" He said.

Sasuke looked down at his shoes and let hinata answer. "Why are you so nosy?" She snapped.

"I WAS JUST WONDERING." He shouted back. Then fell to the floor unconcience, as Sakura hit him on the head with a vase.

"Just because i go out with you now doesn't mean I'll let you be disrespectful.." She said quite calmly.

"Well me and Hinata are off to train." Said Sasuke lifting Naruto onto his bed.

"We'll join you when Naruto wakes up." Replied Sakura smiling.


End file.
